Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version
by Gleekable
Summary: Someone has taken there love of sequels a bit off far, solving this mystery is going to give you murder and one bad romance.
1. Young Minds in the Mist of Murder

**The 20****th**** of August 2010 is here IN JAPAN :L and the first chapter of Scream 2, Return to Ohio: The Glee Version is here! WOO-OO I am filled with excitement because I have waited so long to please you guys but for now Chapter 1: Young Minds in the Mist of Murder.**

"Cassie" Cassandra Acme stepped into her cinema seat along with friends Hayden Jenkins and Katie Spouse. Switching off her mobile she turned to her friends and whispered laughing "Now to see what happened to my stupid cousin; silly twat." Hayden smiled and then giggled quite loudly attracting the attention of a number of people. She apologised kindly and whispered to Cassie "I'm glad we got to see you" and Katie nodded to this and smiled "Since you moved to Ohio over a year ago, things haven't been the same but I'm glad were staying with you for the week."

The cinema went wild as the lights dimmed and Cassie took a large gulp from her drink and slowly relaxed as the title credits appeared. At the back of the cinema two attendants held on to a roller and started to roll it as a light figure draped in black with a phantom mask went over the people flying from the front to back to the cinema. Cassie laughed and jeered with her friends as the credits of the movie appeared:

**SPECIAL PREVIEW TONIGHT:**

**STAB **

Many people were also draped in black and their faces were covered in phantom masks and they ran after people with knifes screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" The lights fully went out and the atmosphere of the cinema was intense as people continued to pretend to be Sandy Ryerson and Terri Schuster. Cassie rolled her eyes and whispered to her friends in a mocking voice of Rachel Berry "Look at all this commotion my stupid cousin caused." Cassie faced the screen and the next credits came as the attendants shouted "QUIET INTO YOUR SEATS!"

**BASED ON THE BEST-SELLING NOVEL:  
THE OHIO MURDERS**

**BY SUE SYLVESTER**

An eerie music began and the scene opened up to the dark house of Kurt Hummel's. All of a sudden a jeep pulled up and out stepped the actors who played Kurt's father and Kurt. "Thanks dad for taking me to that movie" spoke Kurt in the movie over the dashboard of the jeep. Kurt in actor form walked away in the distant as the sound was heard within the cinema of the door opening. The scene cut to back of Kurt's house; as Cassie watched the movie she felt uneasy and then in the bushes of Kurt house the murderer appeared unexpectedly and the cinema crowd screamed and jeered.

Sidney Pepper got herself up from her cinema seat; she hated horror movies but her stupid but sexy boyfriend Neil Batches had got tickets to the special preview of it. Sidney sweated with fright as she walked down the aisle of the cinema as people pointed there rubber knifes to her. Running out of the cinema as they screamed and jeered as the murderer entered the basement A.K.A Kurt's room, she sweated with fear in the lobby. She looked around in fear and walked out the front doors getting a stamp on her hand so she could head back in. Taking in the cold air Sidney cooled down and started to walk down the street, she would return to the cinema but not to the end of the movie. Hearing screams she turned around and saw women being chased down the street by people dressed exactly like the murderer. Sidney rushed into a nearby alleyway avoiding any unwanted attention, as she waited until the chaos was over she heard shuffling for behind. She turned sweating in fear and sorrow, she noticed someone in the darkness.

"Is anyone there?" she whispered and she listened to the reply

"I didn't mean to do it mommy" the person said "Please don't ring the police" and Sidney walked closer and then STAB! Out stepped the person draped in black and in a phantom mask exactly like the outfit Sandy Ryerson and Terri Schuster. Sidney screamed loudly but out in the street the women screamed as the fake murderers ran after them making Sidney's scream unnoticeable. She gasped as the murderer lifted the six inch butchers' knife and slit! Her throat was cut and she fell to the ground dying, as the murderer leaned over and looked at Sidney. Within deaths reach she lifted her hand and removed the mask and looked into the murderers face and died. The murderer put the mask back on their face and kicked her body and took her ticket from her pocket.

Neil Batches watched as Kurt was knocked to the ground in the movie; he shouted "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The people who were chasing the women in the street rushed into the cinema to the screams of women as they ran around the cinema screaming "KILL! KILL! KILL!" Neil laughed as the murderer left Kurt crying but as he watched the movie, a person sat in Sidney' seat wearing the murderers outfit, Neil looked at them.

"Babe, don't say your into this" and the person nodded.

"Silly bitch" he muttered as he got up but then STAB! The murderer stabbed Neil in the leg as he limped to the end of the row, STAB! The murderer stabbed Neil in the back; the crowds went wild as the people mocking the murderers ran around the cinema pretending to murder women. Neil screamed in pain as he was stabbed again and the murderer ran out of the room as the crowds went wild around him. He cawed to the giant screen as the title showed and he cried out, fell to the ground and died. Cassie screamed at the body "OMG" and the cinema went quiet as the scene of Noah Puckermans' arrest scene started.

_**SCREAM 2, RETURN TO OHIO: THE GLEE VERSION!**_

**It's begun the first two murders in the mist of Rachel Berry's cousin Cassie and so the story continues but for now could you please give me a review? Just a tiny review please? It is the first chapter in a sequel so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm hoping for say four reviews? So please Review!**

**Until Next Time my Sequel Loverss,**

**Gleekable x**


	2. Close to Fear after Years

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts my readers (:**

**Chapter 2: Close to Fear after Years**

Rachel Berry opened her eyes, she stood staring at the clean ceiling that had recently been painted white. Rachel was in her dorm-room, two single years had passed since the Ohio Murders and not a day went by when Rachel didn't think of her deceased friends. To make matters worse was Sue Sylvester's book that had been made into a movie which give Rachel awful bad press. Yes, two single years had passed but not much had changed. Rachel was now in Windsor College studying Music and Theatre in her major while Tina one of the six survivors was studying Arts and Theatre meaning they at least met each other more than once a week. Finn kept in touch with Rachel as he decided to stay in Lima and go to the community college to stay close to his mother. Emma emailed Rachel once every week; she had married Nick Salt a high-tech lawyer who had the resemblance of William Schuster, one of the victims of the murders. Rachel looked up at the ceiling thinking about all the things that had happened in the last two single years.

While she was thinking, a large knock hit the door, Rachel ignored it pretending to be asleep, she liked her alone time and so she wanted her alone time. But the knocking didn't go, knock, knock, knock after knock after knock until Rachel shouted with annoyance "What?"

"Rachel" spoke the familiar voice Rachel recognised "Turn on news now!"

Rachel's eyes dilated her lips became sweaty as her nerves increased, gently lifting the remote control she switched on the TV. Peter Stark, a nosey and annoying reporter of the TV Channel FOX stood outside the local cinema in Lima, Ohio. Behind him there was dozens of police officers and a yellow line of tap laid across the doors of the cinema reading: DO NOT CROSS, POLICE INVESTIGATION. "Thank you Jenny, inside this cinema and around the area" spoke Peter Stark with a thrilling voice "two college students were brutally murdered by a person in none other than black drapes and clothes with a phantom mask, cloning the Ohio Murders which was the movie showing."

Rachel dropped the remote control and gasped "Oh-My-God."

"The Police have made no arrests" Peter Stark continued "and Sue Sylvester's movie will continue to open this Monday morning, the victims Sidney Pepper and Neil Batches were brutally stabbed and murdered but they can confirm that there is no way they are connected to the original murders but in my opinion it does."

Rachel switched off the TV and ran and unlocked the door. Hailey Hobs stood there in her night dress gasping for breath as she hugged Rachel and Rachel stood whimpering. "It's happening again, two people killed in a movie about my main life story; I have to call Aunt Gaby, Cassie was at that preview."

Hailey stood motionless at the door, looking annoyed she shouted "Rachel! Tina needs to hear this from you."

Rachel turned and shouted "Crap!"

Sue Sylvester stood outside the cinema speaking to her manager on the other side of her phone

"Don't you dare cut this movie, don't you dare" snarled Sue down the phone.

The manager replied "Sue, it's over; the movie its bad business."

"What is bad for business" shouted Sue "is you being 30 pounds overweight,"

"Have some consideration, two people lost their lives" replied the manager "the movie is being cut."

"Cut it" whispered Sue "And I'll cut you."

The manager gulped "Is that a threat Sue?"

"Yes it is" and Sue hung up.

**Reviews (: **


End file.
